mitoushoukanfandomcom-20200215-history
Material
Material (被召物 （マテリアル） Himeshimono (materiaru)) is the term used by humans to refer to the beings residing on the other side.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Opening X-02 Principles Materials are called in to the human world by summoners by having them possess their vessel through the Blood Sign ceremony. Summoners achieve this by using their Blood-Signs to carve out their names. Materials are divided into three classes: Regulation, Divine, and Unexplored. The upper two classes cannot be summoned through normal means.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Opening X-02 A Divine-class Material can be summoned after summoning 100 Regulation-classes, and an Unexplored-class can be summoned after summoning 50 Divine classes or by perfectly hitting the specific Petals spelling their name into the Spots in order.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Facts Materials can defy the laws of physics and achieve results not even a large army could, and they cannot be harmed by conventional methods such as thermobaric warheads or laser bombardments. Normal weapons are useless once a summoning battle starts and summoners call in a Material, so traditional military is useless against Materials or a summoner defended by their protective circle.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 2 Depending on the letter of their name (ignoring the lowest sounds), a Material can belong to one of the three sound ranges: low, middle or high. The sound ranges have a circular relationship much like rock-paper-scissors. Low beats high, who beats middle, who beats low. Unless there is a large difference in the cost levels of the two Materials, that cicular relationship cannot be overcome with brute force. Regulation-class Regulation-class Materials are by manmade frameworks put together as stepping stones to reach the Divine class. They are the Materials every summoner has to start a battle with. Other unnamed Regulation-class materials have been summoned in the story: "a stuffed animal holding a bloody axe", "a giant stag beetle that's legs and pincers had been torn off by a mischievous child and who had wheels and razor blades attached in their place", "a massive gear that could roll around on its own", "a giant wolf with a metal jaw", "a giant serpent wrapped in flames", "a giant fish that tore through the sky", "a queen bee with a human face", "a giant umbrella with fangs covering the outer edge", "a goddess statue filled with murderous gimmicks", "a great serpent made of several chains", "an automaton created by sewing together human skin", "an old tome covered in countless eyeballs", "a gear with a giant smile plastered on the side", "a dinosaur not found in any encyclopedia", "a winged alligator", "a giant face made of stone", "a jellyfish giving off a putrid stench", "a vague mass that was changing forms too quickly to see" and "a giant suit of armor".''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 15 Divine-class Divine-class Materials are the gods and monsters of legend. They cannot be summoned through normal means. Other unnamed Divine-class Materials have been summoned: a fifteen meter pitch black dragon with crimson eyes that can spit an ink-like black light from its maw (likely Níðhöggr), a ten meter giant with crimson eyes wielding a burning magic sword (likely Surtr),''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 4 a great man with golden eyes who summons lightning with a vajra (likely Indra), three red-eyed sisters known as goddesses of revenge (likely the Erinyes), a golden-eyed god of death known as the smoky mirror (likely Tezcatlipoca), a giant bird that produced all the world’s winds (likely Hræsvelgr) and a hero who had fished up an island in the southern sea (likely Māui).''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 6 Unexplored-class Unexplored-class Materials are the beins that lurk beyond the gods that were discovered by mankind after the Blood Sign ceremony was developed. Like Divine-class Materials, they cannot be summoned through normal means. Though summoners can freely call even the gods of legend and use them for their own purposes with 100% certainty, some worship the Unexplored-class that lies beyond the Divine-class. The most popular of the Unexplored-class is the White Queen.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Facts For example, the Meinokawa shrine unofficially worships the White Queen as their second god.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 2 Part 6 and their statues of the White Queen are one of their most popular products. Special Material The Black Maw that Swallows All (nu – lp – eu – bf – zuh – ei – jkv – iu – a – xw) is the worst of all monsters. When a summoner breaks a Taboo, they will lose control of their Material, which will be forcibly transformed into the Black Maw, a vortex of pitch-black slime that opens a maw filled with countless fangs, and will devour the summoner. As pointed put by Kyousuke Shiroyama, the Black Maw has the same summoning cost as the White Queen and you can get the Queen's name by rearranging the Black Maw's name. This is because the White Queen and the Black Maw are one and the same. The White Queen is both the most desired material and the most hated. Lik the White Queen, the Black Maw has a summoning cost of 21 and no sound range.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 3 Part 2 In fact, when summoned by Kyousuke, the vortex of black slime parted to reveal the Black Maw's true form, a pitch black version of the White Queen with pure white eyes, which is as obsessed with eating him as the White Queen is obsessed with him. A summoner can hit a Petal into a Spot when the Black Maw appears to change it into another Material. However, since the Black Maw normally devours the summoner as soon as it appears, this is a very rare ocurrence.''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Part 7''Mitou Shoukan://Blood Sign'' Volume 01 Stage 4 Facts References Category:Terminology